Across the Country and Back
by Landlordlikesland
Summary: When Percy's sister shows up with two mortals and is sent on a quest with him, how will everything turn out? He knows for a fact that it's going to take more than a few hugs for her to open up. (Replacement for "The 'Quest'".)
1. Prologue

"Chiron, you can't be serious. She just got here yesterday, she brought two mortals with her, and you expect her to be fit enough to go on a quest? That's insane!"

A weathered man in a wheelchair, Chiron, raised both his hands in a gesture for the young man in front of his desk to calm down. He paused before starting to reason with the black-haired boy in front of him. Their important discussion concerning a brown-black haired girl, tropical-water-blue eyes, and a short but slim build.

"Percy, if you'll just listen, I will explain _everything,_ " Chiron watched the Percy carefully, gauging his reaction, waiting to see how he would take the oncoming news. When the young man didn't respond, Chiron continued. "Percy, this isn't going to be a _real_ quest. We will play it off as one, to test her skills, maybe find out who her godly parent is. She's _fifteen,_ Percy. _Fifteen_. She's much older than most demigods, and she hasn't even been decided yet."

"But Chiron, she brought _two_ mortals to camp with her. Not one, _two_." Percy held up two fingers, as if that would sway the other man's decision. Truthfully, it only made him look stupid.

Chiron hid his smile. He knew more than he let on. Precisely, who the girl's godly parentage was. "Percy, do you feel any _connect-_ " Chiron was cut off as a tall blonde opened the door, banging it on the rubber stopper.

"Chiron, we've got an emergency. The fuc- er, _freaking_ former god of the sun decided to take an unscheduled bath in the dining pavilion. He's drenched. In the middle of January." The blonde ran her hands through her hair, turned on her heel, and slammed the door.

Chiron got up from his wheelchair, his lower body a white stallion. He peeked out the blinds shielding the office from the rest of the camp. He smiled slightly at the sight and walked to the door. He then beckoned to Percy,and walked out.

Percy followed, grumbling to himself. Looking up at Chiron, he tried to decipher his emotions, but Chirons eyes were stony, only the slightest hint of humor showing in their depths.

"So, Chiron, what was that last comment about?" He asked, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets to keep them out of the chill.

"Hm? Oh, I was asking if you felt any connections to your sis- the new camper." When Percy didn't respond, Chiron pressed on, asking, "Do you?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders, mumbling something inaudible.

"What was that?"

"I said, I guess I kind of do, but I don't know why." Percy fiddled with the pen in his pocket, turning it over in his fingers.

"Percy, are you so oblivious to things that you don't realize your uncanny relation to this girl?" Chiron continued, not stopping to let Percy speak. "Percy, this girl is your sister."

 _This_ got Percy to stop, his mouth hanging open slightly. Annabeth, the blonde, looked over her shoulder from where she was helping Apollo up from his drenched, crouched position. She smirked slightly at his face. She had known about his sister since the girl arrived at camp. She isn't stupid.

He started running when he saw the girl-no, his _sister_ \- walking with the two mortals beside her. The girl-a brunette with dark brown eyes and tall slender build, and the boy-a blonde with blue eyes. He struggled to catch up. When he did, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned, and he tried his best to smile despite his shock.

"So _sis_ , want to catch up?"

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Hey y'all! It's me again, Landlord. I told you all I would continue the story with a better approach, and I'm sticking true to my word! I hope everyone who read my old story-The 'Quest'- found this easily, because I'm working to make this one a lot better than the last.**

 **YES, this chapter is almost the same word for word as the prologue to 'The 'Quest'. Deal wit it bitches.(yes I meant to say 'wit', 'smell how gangsta' you are'( _Heathers_ reference, huehue))**

 **Listening to: Yo Girl-Heathers: The Musical**

 **Watching: iCarly**

 **Eating: FLAVOR BLASTED Xplosive Pizza Goldfish(that's actually how it's spelled and capitalized o god)**

 **Drinking: Water**


	2. Proposals

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick(sadly), therefore I do not own PJ in any way.**

* * *

 ** _Brooke P.O.V_**

 _ **1-25-16**_

 _12:23 PM_

* * *

Right now, you're all probably wondering what the hell you're reading. Hang in there, I'll explain everything eventually.

I should probably introduce myself. I'm Brooke Berry. Stupid name, I know. According to my half-brother, Percy, I'm a daughter of Poseidon, which makes conversations with people _very_ strange. Like, 'Hey, how come I've been to your house but I've never seen your dad before?' 'Oh, that's because my dad is a god and is either on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building or down in the ocean with fish people.' Makes for a great ice breaker.

Also, I'm short. Like, abnormally short. It sucks. I'm literally only an inch taller than I was when I was twelve. Now I'm fifteen. It's okay, though, because since I'm short I can easily kick people in the shins and, let me tell you, it hurts.

I have too much power in my tiny female body.

My hair is a mix between dark brown and black, kind of curly, a little wavier than tight curls, and my eyes are a weird shade of blue-green, kind of like a Caribbean ocean. People say my eyes make up for my short build, so I guess it's one feature about myself I don't hate.

I got to this camp-Camp Half-Blood-two days ago, around nine PM. I arrived with my two comrades(cool word, I know) Mark and Skyler.

Mark is a tall blonde with blue eyes and tan skin. He's really chill because he loves musicals like me. We're nerds.

Skyler on the other hand, is a bitch. She's my aunt. Woe is me.(Did I say that right?) She super tall, almost taller than Mark, and has dark brown hair and eyes. She has almond-ish eyes, and an abnormally skinny frame. Like, I'm slim, but she looks like an actual corpse, she's so skinny.

Okay, enough of the introductions, I'm bored.

I'm currently sitting on my new bed in the Poseidon cabin, listening to Percy explain the way camp works. Then he checks the time on the little teal clock I had put on the table beside my bed and cursed.

"Guess it's time for lunch." He gestured for me to follow him and opened the door. We stepped outside, the chill of mid-January weather settling over me. I relished in the cool air on my face, and followed Percy to a huge dining pavilion.

I was glad I had decided to wear the light gray 'California' sweatshirt my step-dad had gotten me when he visited said state on business. The fabric was warm and fuzzy, and kept out the cold breeze whispering in from the sea.

The pavilion is set up like a normal pavilion, except there's a small fissure in the marble floor, and I knew for a fact there was story behind that. The pavilion is sitting a bunch of tables, some of which are filled to the brim, others, like mine and Percy's, I noted, are almost empty.

Percy must have caught me staring at the drastic change of campers from table to table. "Most campers only stay for the summer. _I_ usually stay for the summer, but I was called back for...business, I guess you could call it. Others, like Will Solace, from the Apollo cabin," he pointed at a blonde camper sitting with a bunch of other campers at a table. "Stay all year. If you don't have a family to go to, you can stay year-round."

He didn't offer up any information about this so called 'business', and I didn't pry.

I glanced at a table at the front, which seated the horse-wheelchair-guy, Chiron. He was pretty cool, I guess. Beside him sat Skyler and Mark because they didn't have a cabin, looking pretty awkward and out of place. Next to those two, an empty chair sat, and looked as if it hadn't been sat on for a while, as icicles where hanging off it in the cold January stillness.

"That's Mr. D's chair, next to your friends. He isn't here at the moment, something about 'important godly business', and none of us know when he'll be back."

I nodded and took a bite of my burger. I had a feeling there would be a lot to get used to.

As other campers stole glances at me and my companions, Percy explained how 'at dinner we sacrifice some food to the gods, but at lunch we can keep our food to ourselves', or something like that.

I sat in silence and observed the buzz and activity of the people around me.

* * *

 _2:37_

"A quest. Really." The words that came out of my mouth were more a statement, rather than a question.

Chiron looked kindly up at me from his spot behind his desk. He nodded. I looked around to the only other person in the room in disbelief, hoping that this was all one joke. One sick, cruel joke.

Percy shook his head at me. "I didn't think it was a good idea either."

"I'm sorry, children, but it has been decided. You will be leaving in three days, pack your bags." Chiron looked sympathetic, but I knew it was just a show, something he was doing so I would think he was sorry about this.

With that, I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. I could hear Percy calling after me from in the office, but I ignored it and kept walking.

I ran into Mark on my way to the dunes, who kept me from falling backwards by grabbing my elbows. He raised his eyebrow at my behavior, but said nothing. I appreciated that.

I stormed on, to the only safe place here, Mark following closely behind like a puppy. When I arrived at the slight hill on the dunes, I looked down at my favorite place in the world, closely followed by my rooms at my mom and first step-dad's houses.

The sea.

I strode down the dunes, making sure my brown combat boots didn't get sand in them, or I would never get it out. When I reached the waves, I looked down and watched them gently lap at my boots.

You, dear readers, might be thinking: 'Aren't you worried the water will ruin your favorite boots, Brooke?' Well, my children, I can choose to get wet or not, and in the middle of January, the best choice is _not get wet_. I'm so smart.

I felt an arm slide in on my shoulders, and I welcomed the warmth. Mark and I stayed like that minute, just watching the waves far out in the sea, until I did something completely unexpected.

I jumped in the water and pulled Mark in after me.

He didn't get drenched, contrary to your beliefs. I made a bubble that we both fell into, so he could breathe and we wouldn't get wet and cold.

"What did Chiron want?" Mark asks casually. He wasn't surprised in the slightest at my actions. I did it a lot in the summer with him and Skyler.

"Apparently, he wants me to go on a quest. That's absolute bullshit, I just got here two days ago, I barely know anyone, except for Percy, Annabeth, Leo, his girlfriend, Will, and that emo guy that hangs out with him. But, I guess the world doesn't work like that." I grinned. "Besides, in the words of the wise J.D, ' I learned the world doesn't owe you a cent.'"

Mark glanced at me. "You're taking advice from the same guy who had an unhealthy obsession with slushies and 7/11, killed three people and called it suicide, broke into his girlfriends house, attempted to bomb a school, _and_ turned out to be a suicide bomber in the process."

I grinned cheekily at him. "You make a good point, o' wise one, but let me remind you, J.D looks hot as _fuck_ in a black cloak."

"I could _absolutely_ make a black coat work, you know." Mark feigned hurt and offense on his face. I laughed.

"Okay, Mr. Bigshot. I believe you."

"Thank God. That really takes a load off my chest, B.B Shortstuff."

"Don't call me that."

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **Eeyyyy! I'm back! How is everyone?**

 **Huehue Brooke's nickname is B.B Shortstuff, but 'stuff' can be replaced with 'shit', depending on the speakers mood. Her friends refer to the name as her 'rapper name', but it's just a stupid name that Skyler came up with when Brooke and Mark were in 8th grade,(Skyler would've been in 9th) because it was pretty much a known fact that that was when Brooke stopped growing. She _really_ short. (Skyler is Brooke's aunt, and is only a year older than her and Mark. Brooke claims to hate Skyler, but they have sister-friend bond ok I'll stop being sappy)**

 **This story is a replacement for The 'Quest', but hopefully this will be better than the quest with a more flushed out plot and characters, and hopefully I won't sweep things under the rug like I did with the last story.**

 ** _(Also I was at a campfire earlier and now I smell like one and it's unbearable but I already got a shower today and I'm too lazy to shower again help me, I can't shower because my dad is already sleeping and it's already 11 pm help me.)_**

 **Listening to: Halloween-Be More Chill(Jeremy can optic nerve block me, and I would fucking _thank_ him.)**

 **Watching: iCarly**

 **Eating: Nothing**

 **Drinking: Water**

 _ **Have a great day/night wherever you are!**_

 _ **~ Landlord**_


	3. Breakfast Might Happen if He'll Get Up

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick, so I do not own PJ. Thank you for your convenience, biches(anyone get the joke? Bi+Rich=Bich? Just me? Ok... BMC reference huehuehue)**

 **I started watching Camp Camp the other day. I finished it in like, less than two hours and I just sat** **there and watched it non-stop I have a problem help me. It's so good though, it's gonna hold me over till later this month when RaM S3E2 comes out I'm so excited holy shit.**

 **ONTO THE STORY**

* * *

 _ **Brooke P.O.V**_

 ** _1-26-17_**

 _6:38 AM_

* * *

Mark was being an asshole.

When I woke up at exactly 6:38 in the morning, I was pissed. Simply because I woke at exactly 6:38 in the morning.

I hopped out of my bed, shuffling from foot to foot quietly on the cold floor. I grabbed my fuzzy boots, not bothering with socks, shrugged on my light gray sweatshirt, and thanked myself that I wore long leggings last night instead of shorts.

I quickly opened the door so it wouldn't creak and shut it softly behind me. As I stepped on the grass, I surveyed my surroundings. No one else was awake yet. I walked towards the beach, deciding to go to the only place that I wouldn't wake someone up.

I breathed in the salty air coming off the sea and sat down in the sand. I stared at the waves and thought about my family.

My first step-dad, Kenny, was the one I referred to as 'Dad'. I had another step-dad, Joel, who was more strict than (let's call him K-dad), but we got along alright.

I had two little half brothers, who my mom had with Joel. They were great, and even though they were annoying at times, I loved them to death.

James, the oldest of the two at nine, was in love with Transformers and TMNT. He had light brown hair, blue eyes, (inherited from Joel) and got all the ladies. He's in fourth grade, and already he's a player. I'm so proud.

My other brother, the youngest, Bentley, was the cutest thing since the invention of food. He had blonde hair(inherited from my mom), blue eyes, and was just generally the best thing ever. He was about five now, and was so smart it wasn't even funny.

Skyler was my aunt, the biggest bitch alive, enough said.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone sat down on the sand beside me. Speak of the devil, Skyler, in the flesh(!) was sitting next to me. Wow, I'm so blessed.(hint the sarcasm)

"Yo, bitch, get up and stop moping. Breakfast is in half an hour." Skyler told me as she tugged her coat tighter around her. The perks of only wearing sweatshirts in the winter.

I groaned and fell back into the the sand. I was going to get shit in my hair, but I didn't care. Skyler jerked me up by the arm and scolded me while violently brushing my hair out with her fingers.

"Brooke, you idiot. Don't do that or your going to get sand and shit in your hair, and believe me, that's not fun." I groaned and jerked away from her evil fingers.

"Don't touch me, bitch. By the way, have you kept in touch with Brandon at all? Just wondering." I added and held my hands up in surrender as she shot me a glare.

"No, actually, he's too clingy, I can't handle him. He won't stop texting me, and he's just too 'hey bb wanna fuck?', and I just wanna die when he talks to me, and I said 'just' way too much, shit." She kicked some sand as she ranted about Brandon.

Here's some backstory, you're gonna need it. Basically, this kid in Skyler's grade, Brandon, thought Skyler was hot shit(ew), and wouldn't stop bugging her until she finally gave him her number, and now he wont stop texting her.

"Hey, if I need to beat the shit out of him, let me know, I have no desire to hear you whine about it the entire trip," I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and grinned slyly. "Besides, I can't have an unhappy Skyler on my hands now can I?"

She punched me in the arm and frowned. "Please, I'm gonna beat him up myself. Don't worry, I've got this under control."

A loud horn sounding thing made us both jump. Mouthing 'oh shit' together, we ran for our respective places. I burst into the Poseidon cabin and sighed in relief when I saw Percy was just getting up.

I slipped him a sheepish grin when he looked at me suspiciously. "Where were you?" He asked and yawned, throwing off the tone of his I'm-trying-to-be-serious voice.

"At the beach."

"With who?"

I groaned for the sixty-ninth(huehue) time this morning. "Someone, stop being so suspicious, geez."

"You're going to have to be more descriptive than that, Brooke." He looked at me, slightly annoyed from his perch on his bed.

"Okay, I went to the beach and Skyler came and we beat each other up because she touched my hair. Happy now?"

Percy just sighed, like I was the most infuriating person on this planet. Which, I was, but that's beside the point. I ignored him and grabbed dark jeans, a complimentary shirt from the CHB camp store, and bolted for the bathroom.

After changing and brushing my teeth and hair quickly, I pulled my sweatshirt back on and stepped back into the main area of the cabin. Percy slipped in past me and I grabbed my phone of the nightstand. I had sent it to the Hephaestus cabin to get it 'monster-proofed', whatever that meant, so I could use it now.

I sent a text to Skyler. _Is Mark awake yet?_

She texted back a minute later. _No you need to come over and help me get him up please_

Skyler made a point to not use commas in her texts, and even though I usually didn't, it was still annoying at 7:16 in the morning. Everything was.

I sighed and grinned slightly. _Be right over,_ I texted her and grabbed my earbuds. I snapped them into the phone and slipped the left side into my ear. I scrolled through the songs on my Spotify playlist labeled 'My LiF E' and chose 'Halloween' from the musical Be More Chill, which, according to Mark, was the reason he got up in the morning.

For the second time this morning, I walked out the door, this time heading for the Big House, a huge house that some guests use, including Skyler and Mark.

I opened the door to the house as Skyler texted me which floor and door was Mark's. I crept up the stairs and opened the door to his room. The scene I saw was almost hilarious, if it wasn't horrifying.

Mark was buried under the covers and Skyler was standing above him with a glass vase suspended in the air.

"Skyler, what the hell do you think you're doing? If you're gonna wake him up, do it right." I strode over and grabbed the vase from her hands while scoffing disapprovingly. I placed back on its rightful place on the bedside table and took out my earbud. I scrolled through my playlist and found the song that made Mark _very_ uncomfortable. I placed the earbud in his ear and hit play.

The result was as expected. Mark shot out of bed and ripped the earbud from its position in his ear. He glowered at me and I smirked right back. "Get up, we have to go breakfast in, like, five minutes," I glanced at the time on my phone. "Oh, shit, Percy's gonna be so mad at me, I gotta go. See you at breakfast!"

I ran out the door and down the stairs to the main entrance. Pulling the door open and closing it behind me, I sprinted towards the cabin. I stopped outside the door and took a deep breath, trying to look calm and collected. I pushed open the door and stepped inside, breathing a sigh of relief when Percy wasn't out in the open. I looked down at the phone again and noticed the time.

Just as I shut off my phone, Percy stepped out. He nodded and pulled open the door, and we both stepped outside and headed towards the dining pavilion.

* * *

 _7:24_

Breakfast was simple: Pancakes and bacon.

Taking seats at our table, we watched as other campers filed in. As I looked on, I realized that other tables were mingling and sitting at different places than they did at dinner.

Percy caught my confused gaze and gave me a lopsided smile. "At breakfast, campers can sit at different tables than usual." As he spoke, six different people walking over caught my eye.

The first one, slightly in front, was a tall blonde girl, with tan skin and an athletic build. She had startling gray eyes, and I immediately identified her as Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. I had talked to her a bit, and she seemed okay.

The second girl, this one with darker skin and brown hair with little braids in it, had kaleidoscope eyes and was currently holding the hand of a blonde boy.

The blonde kid was tall and had electric, icy blue eyes. While Annabeth's skin was tan, his was little paler, and he had an even paler small scar on his top lip.

Beside him, trying(unsuccessfully), to hold the blonde boy's hand was a short Latino boy. His dark curly hair was unruly and all over the place. He had a tool belt around his waist and scorch and oil marks on his shirt.

He was holding hands with a pale-skinned, caramel-color haired girl. She was beautiful, in non-mortal typed way.

I wondered where Nico and Will were at. They were probably my favorite people in the camp besides Mark, Skyler and Percy. They were polar opposites and it was funny to listen to them argue about stupid shit like 5 year-olds.

My train of thought was immediately derailed as the six sat down in front of us. The Latino kid grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he sat down, unsuccessful hand holding mission forgotten. "So Percy, this is your sister? She's a lot better looking than you, if I do say so myself."

Percy glared at the kid at the same time I snorted and replied. "Yeah, okay. When you start to grow, shortstuff, I'll consider it," I smirked at the face he made and continued. "Besides, your girl there has you whipped." Listen, I'm short, but this kid was only a little taller, which gave me the right to call him short.

His face contorted into an 'I'm-trying-to-not-smile-but-failing-miserably' look, and I laughed. "She does _not_ have me whipped."

Caramel batted her eyelashes at Shortstuff. "Babe, will you get me some lemonade, please?" She smiled sweetly. Shortstuff nodded and walked off, like he was in a trance, and we all started snickering and laughing at him.

"O-okay, Brooke, I should probably introduce you. These two are Jason Grace, son of Zeus, and Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," He pointed at the blonde boy, and brown haired girl. Jason flashed me a smile and Piper gave a little wave. "You already know Annabeth, and that kid who was hitting on you was Leo, and this is Calypso, his girlfriend." He pointed at Caramel-no, Calypso, who gave an awkward little finger wave.

Leo came back, followed by Mark and Skyler. They both sat down beside me, and I introduced them.

I turned to Mark. "Hey, Mark, did you ever tell Maddox where we were?" He smiled sheepishly at me and I groaned.

"MARK. You are a _terrible_ friend. Emma's gonna kill me, and believe me, I do _not_ want to die a death that petty."

Maddox and Emma were friends from school. Actually, let me rephrase that. _Maddox_ was a friend from school. Emma was his girlfriend who only hung out with us because he did, like one of those clingy partners. She was obsessed with Skyler and trying to be her friend, and agreed with literally _anything_ Skyler said.

Everyone else was staring at us with confused faces, and I explained simply, "Maddox and Emma are friends from school."

I took a bite of my food. It was pretty good, but I had better matters to discuss. "So, how's this whole quest thing supposed to go?"

Percy cleared his throat. "So, tomorrow, at eight am exactly, we will leave for California in a red Subaru provided by the camp. Your guys' phones are already monster-proofed, and you will be expected to be ready by the time of departure. Skyler, Mark and I will be going with you." When he finished his little speel, he dropped the professional voice and sighed.

I laughed at his pain from the ridiculous voice. We all finished eating and headed back to our respective cabins.

I had just layed down on my bed when Skyler called me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Mark won't get out of his bed and refuses to pack for tomorrow. I threatened him, but he knows I'm bluffing. Help."

"I'll be right over."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Hello kiddos! This is a bit of a longer chapter, oooooooooo. Don't have a lot to say, oops. I also have a YouTube channel now (Landlord Likes Land), but the things on there are stupid shitposts and crap like that, things that I made in like, two minutes.**

 **Also, the quest will be starting next chapter, so be excited, yay! (Also I'm falling into the traps that are Come From Away, Heathers,** **Waitress, and the new PJ musical.) Have you guys listened to The Lightning Theif yet? George Salazar does such a good job as Grover and Mr.D, and everyone is so good ahahahah.**

 **Listening to: What Baking Can Do-Waitress**

 **Watching: iCarly**

 **Eating: Nothing**

 **Drinking: Water**

 ** _Have a great day/night, wherever you are!_**

 ** _~ Landlord_**


	4. Car Rides

**Yo! It's me, everyone's favorite person. Sorry for such a long wait, I forget when the last time I updated was, but I just didn't feel like writing for a while oops I'm lazy.**

 **Can we just talk about something real quick? Okay, HOW FUCKING GOOD IS HEATHERS THE MUSICAL?**

 **Also, I listened to Waitress and Jasper in Deadland too, they're both so hecking good my god.**

 **Here are a few musicals I highly recomend you listen to, they're all my favorites. Here we go: Heathers, Waitress, Jasper in Deadland, Razia's Shadow, Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, 21 Chump Street, The Lightning Theif, In The Heights, Come From Away, and Hamilton (I'm not a huge fan of Hamilton because it's everywhere now, plus I'm kind of over the songs 'cause I've listened to them too much.)**

 **Okay, so some of the stuff in this story is stupid, just go with it. Pretty much everything in this story is cringe help.**

 **I own nothing related to PJ except for OCs.**

* * *

 _ **Mark P.O.V**_

 _ **1-26-17**_

 _8:08 AM_

"Mark, you idiot, be careful with those bags!"

I rolled my eyes at Brooke's insults. "Sure thing, Shortstuff."

When I turned around I got greeted by the sight of Brooke and Skyler in their morning glory.

Brooke's hair was twisted up in bun of some sorts, I think that's what it's called. Skyler's hair was pulled back into a long braid, and her face seemed bare without the dark eyeliner and mascara stuff she uses. I only know what that stuff is called because half my friends are girls. That's sad.

Anyway, they were both glaring at something. In Skyler's case, she was glaring at her phone, presumably annoyed at one of the many guys that texted her. Skyler didn't date around, but apparently she was pretty to a lot of people, and the guys I hung out with said I was lucky to be close to her.

Brooke was glaring at _me_ , how rude. Her phone was in hand, and her earbuds were dangling around her neck. I grinned and walked closer, scooping up her phone and holding it above my head. She jumped up and down trying to reach the phone, but had no success.

She tried to punch my arm, but I stopped her. "Ah, Brooke, what would Emma say if she saw you now? No makeup, trying to punch me? It's despicable!"

"I don't give a flying fu-" Her retort was cut off as Percy came into view, grumbling about something to no one in particular, because Annabeth, who was following him, certainly wasn't listening. She grinned apologetically at us as they got closer.

"Sorry guys, he's a bit of a drama queen in the morning. Just don't say anything that might set him off." She handed me my phone, which, just like Brooke and Skyler's phones, had been sent to the Hephaestus cabin to be monsterproofed earlier that morning.

Brooke continued glaring at me as she walked towards the car, slowly. At the last second she turned on heel and jumped at me, trying to catch me off guard and grab her phone. It didn't work.

Instead, she jumped right onto her suitcase, which had yet to be packed into the Subaru we were taking. She let out a small 'oof' as she struggled to sit up again. Percy and Annabeth were trying hard to not laugh, while Skyler looked like she didn't even care. She didn't.

As Brooke stood back up, I tossed the phone to Skyler, who caught it without looking up from her own device. Brooke hid her sneer with a stiff smile. This was going to be a fun ride.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Percy asked as he packed the final bag in the car. We all responded with yes's and mumbles from Skyler, who was still glued to her phone. She now had headphones on her ears and was tapping her pointer finger on the black case of her phone.

"Earth to Skyler," Brooke half-shouted, then pulled one of Skyler's headphones off her ear. "If you could mute Brendon Urie for three seconds we could get on with this shitty ride." Skyler made a rude finger gesture at her, and Brooke retaliated with a lick to her cheek.

Skyler made a loud noise of protest and disgust, rubbing her cheek and glaring at Brooke, before she slapped her chest.

Brooke dramatically fell onto the cold January ground, no doubt ruining her black jeans and sweatshirt, clutching her chest, groaning loudly, then screamed, " You _monster_! How am I going to feed my babies now? They have no way to get milk, now that you slapped by boobs into my body! I'll never be a successful mother now!" She fake cried, muttering indistinct curses at her, until Skyler nugded her harshly with the tip her boot.

I heard a choking sound behind me and turned. Percy was trying hard to control his laughter at Akyler and Brooke's interaction. When he noticed me, he straightened up and looked at me questioningly. "Why aren't you laughing?" He asked. He looked a little out of place here, Annabeth having long since left.

I shrugged, a faint grin spreading across my features as I heard grunts of pain and humor from behind me. "I've been around them long enough to get used to it, I guess."

He shook his head. "I don't think I'll get use to this, if we're being honest." I laughed and pulled Brooke and Skyler off the ground. Somewhere in their little scuffle, Brooke had managed to grab her phone back, somehow.

Brooke pushed ahead of everyone, sliding in the driver's seat, despite being underage. I remembered something real quick and pulled her out. "Wait, you'll need this, m'lady." I tipped an invisible fedora at her as I handed her a fake driver's license. She smirked and took it, curtsying and fanning her face with her hand.

"Why thank you, m'man," She glanced at Skyler as the former muttered something sounding suspiciously like 'the amount of sexual tension in this group is unbearable', and marched back to the car. When no one followed as enthusiastically as her, she honked the horn and yelled, "Let's go, hoes, we don't have all day!"

We all obediently climbed in the car after her.

* * *

"I think that if Heather Chandler came down upon me and stabbed me, I would thank her," Brooke said as Candy Store ended. "Like, she's just so great and powerful and _red_. Name me a color more royal than red."

"Royal purple."

"Shut up."

* * *

"OH MY GOD! Hurry the fuck _up_ , people. It's not that hard to drive the speed limit." Brooke was getting a bad case of road rage, and I was afraid that if there wasn't three other people in the car with her, she would get out and punch a road sign.

"Brooke, you need to calm down, or I'm gonna make you get out and _I'm_ going to drive." I told her, and placed a hand on her arm. She glared at the road ahead of her, her fingers white against their position on the steering wheel.

Percy piped up from the back. "Believe me Brooke, it's not worth it to get this angry over one driver. I've seen so many people like this in New York _and_ on my way to California. You just need to let it go, and just drive." Brooke smiled slightly at that, a knowing smirk about something even _I_ didn't know about.

She then sighed and loosened her grip on the wheel. Everyone else relaxed as she visibly calmed down, her tensed shoulders losing their former strained position.

It was about noon, and we were somewhere in Pennsylvania, Brooke, mine and Skyler's home state. We were actually in an area Brooke knew well, as some of her relatives lived here. I'm pretty sure we were around Harrisburg, and Brooke currently had her music turned off, instead opting for a GPS directing us to a nearby gas station, where we could eat and stretch our legs.

When we had a few miles of just highway left, and Brooke was fairly sure she knew where to turn, she turned the GPS off and music back on. She grinned wide when The Smartphone Hour from Be More Chill came on. She proceeded to sing in an annoying voice, sounding nothing like Jenna's voice in the song.

"OMG Chlo answer me woah, wait until I tell you what I heard."

Percy gave us weird looks.

"It's too fucked to type this shit is ripe, call back I'll tell you every word."

I sang as Chloe, because why not.

"Jenna Roland calling, Jenna Roland calling, Jenna Roland calling hey-"

"Oh my god oh my god, okay so."

This went on through the entire song, and when it ended, Brooke proceeeded rant about Rich:

"Okay I'm gonna rant, everybody listen it's very crucial you listen to me thanks. Rich is my fucking _son_. He's just a short bean with a lisp that deserves to be protected and his evil Kermit squip jackass bitch hoe shouldn't have done that shit to him he didn't deserve it and he just needed some fucking Mountain Dew red Jesus Christ someone help him..."

She continued talking, somewhere along the way losing track of what she was saying, and when we pulled in to the gas station's parking lot she was on the verge of tears about Parks and Recreation. I don't know how, that show ended in like 2015, so...

Skyler managed to shut her up and get her out of the car. We all walked in the store and separated, Skyler and Percy heading to the bathrooms, Brooke and I searching through the isles, looking for snacks and such. When we went to check out, that's when shit went down.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Yo I'm back. Does anyone else think my generic names for everyone in this series are generic and stupid?**

 **okay I'm about to answer a review because I told you all I would.**

 **AFriendlyFrog:**

 ** _This seems promising so far_**  
 ** _Brooke sounds like an interesting character_**  
 ** _It's a bit of an overdone idea but I'm looking forward to see your own take on it_**  
 ** _I really like TLT musical too! XD_**

 **AAA! Thank you, I'm glad you think it might have potential, and I'm glad you think Brooke seems interesting, and though it is an overdone idea, imma do it anyway because I have no other ideas oops. I'm glad someone agrees with me about TLT musical, because it's so fuckghjing good.**

 **Also I have a twitter and youtube my twitter is mcgeelandlord or Dipthong, my youtube is Landlord Likes Land they're both stupid check them out if you want to, have at it, be careful on the internet kiddos**

 **Listening to: Nothing for once**

 **Watching: Parks and Recreation (this show fucking made cry on like seven different occasions, all really late at night.)**

 **Eating: Pretzels w/ Mustard**

 **Drinking: Nothing**

 _ **Have a great day/night wherever you are!**_

 _ **~ Landlord**_


	5. Shit goes DOWN

**so about that Camp Camp finale. HOL Y FUCK. ALRIGHT SO Gwen and David need to fuck ri GHT NO W and adopt max bc he is a bean and I love him. I also feel an unexplainable love for Nerris and Harrison And Preston and Gwen and AHHH.**

 **When I finish this story, (it's not gonna be super long just kinda explain how Brooke's life is at the beginning of her journey of being a demigod, I'm gonna start a new story about Brooke's life before and after this one. It's going to touch up on her personal life and I'm SUPER excited for it. I have a ton of ideas and it's hopefully going to be really great.**

 **Also, school started for me last week, but I'm going to try to update more than I have been lately.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJ , only OCs. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 _ **1-26-17**_

 _ **3:04 PM**_

 _Brooke P.O.V_

"Do you think we can get Skyler to drink this Mountain Dew?" I asked, holding the mentioned drink up for Mark to see.

"I dunno, she has some weird rivalry with it or something."

I let out a bark of laughter, causing the woman beside me to drop a box of something.

"Oops. Anyways, did I never tell you that story?" When he shook his head, I continued. "Ok, so. We were at this party for her mom's birthday right? And her brother Tyler, you know him, got _super_ drunk. Skyler and I were like 13-ish, and since we were underage, we spent time under her porch, chilling and sippin' on apple juice like good kiddos."

I grinned as I thought about that memory. "Tyler then decides to be a stupid drunk and mixed rum with Moutain Dew. He was walking around, realized where we were, and decided it would be funny to dump it right next to us, to scare or some shit like that."

Mark's eyes widened when he realized where this story was going.

"But he miscalculated the distance, and ended dumping it all over both of us. He didn't apologize either because he was so drunk, like he was HAMMERED. So, now you know why Skyler hates Mountain Dew."

The story ended with an awkward pause as I looked for snack food for the rest of the ride. Mark played with my hair, which needed to be cut soon, while I looked for the chips I knew Skyler liked.

When we went to check out, I had three tiny, messy braids in my hair. In school, (I wasn't there right now because it's the weekend, and I have off Monday and Tuesday. If I miss a few days of school, I can have my mom write a note or something.) Mark always insisted on learning to braid hair in case I came over, so he would do it during class, but he never learned much, despite me trying to teach him _many_ different times.

We walked up to the counter, and the lady behind it smiled. She looked nice enough, with her cute dress over her lumpy body, but her face. Oh god, it was. Expressionless. She smiled, but it was like she was forcing it. It looked too fake, almost.

I handed her the money, but instead of her grabbing it and giving me change, she grabbed my wrist. And don't let go. I struggled because _ow that HURT_ , but she didn't budge, and is my hand turning _purple_? Why is it that color, what is she doing, what is _going on_?

While all this was going on, Mark had been flitting around me frantically like a hummingbird, trying to help then letting go when I winced in pain (which was basically a permanent face now, thanks lumpy lady).

"Mark." He whipped his head around to look at me. "There is a hair tie on my wrist. I need you to grab it and give it to me please."

He complied, inching the tie off my non-trapped hand and giving it to me. It turned into a dagger, a pretty small one but a dagger nonetheless, and I jabbed at her, because a normal person does _not_ have a grip this hard, she was obviously a monster.

She kinda groaned as I sliced her arm, and let go, thank god. I grabbed Mark's hand and ran, dodging shelves. As we sprinted through the store which was _huge_ , I noticed something.

"Where is everyone?" Mark voiced my thoughts as we skirted right, trying to get closer to the door.

Only to find it was blocked.

By Lumpy Lady.

"Better question," I whispered urgently out the corner of my mouth, "Where are Percy and Skyler?" Mark turned to look at me, his mouth in a thin line, and his eyes wide. His face said everything I felt perfectly.

Lumpy Lady stepped forward, her body lumbereing about, her feet stomping so loud I thought it would make craters in the ground. I snarled, because I'm a dog and not in the mood to take her shit, and stepped forward.

Immediatly I regretted that decision, because before Mark could pull me back and berate me for being stupid, I received a good punch to the ribs.

I fell to the ground, gripping my stomach area in pain, trying not to breathe heavily, trying to force the tears back into my eyes, trying to _not move_ because _ow how can that thing even punch that hard?_

As I squinted through my tears, I realized I had dropped my dagger somewhere through that ordeal, and panicked because I had no other weapons to fight with if this got hairy.

I reluctantly got to my feet, staggering a bit, until I felt warm hands on my shoulder and elbow steering me toward the door. I tried to fight back, though I only managed to send spikes of pain through my body, and I groaned a bit. By a bit, I mean a lot, and the person who was helping me started walking faster, taking more of my body weight onto their own.

They slipped their arm around my waist, and we were _so close_ to the car, we made it, and the door was opened. I climbed in the backseat, curling up on my side, and the person sat in the fronseat.

I then realized it was Skyler, and immediatly looked for everyone else.

"Where did they go?" I asked. It was less of a question in a strong voice, and more of a frantic croak.

"In the store, dealing with that thing, whatever it is." She didn't ask me if I was okay, didn't fuss, and I appreciated that. Skyler understands I don't want to be the center of attention with things like these, so we stayed quiet until Percy and Mark came back.

Percy's face was grim and angry, but behind it he seemed panicky inside, and the only reason I could tell was because I see that look all the time on me.

Mark, on the other hand, looked panicked and anxious through and through. He slid in the backseat, trying his best not to sit on me, so I shifted, trying to stifle my whimpers, but I must not have done a good job, because Mark pulled me against him and handed me some ambrosia.

I took a bite, expecting it to taste disgusting, but instead it brought back memories of Fridays, when Maddox would come by and buy us both an ice cream at my job, and give it to me like it was a big deal every time. It reminded me of the days when the only thing to not look forward to was my minimum-wage-job-that-might-not-even-have-been-legal-at-my-age and school. It reminded me of times before _this_.

Some of the pain in my ribs faded, and it didn't hurt to breathe as much.

I was dragged out of my daydreams when Percy let out a frustrated sigh.

"We're not going to New Rome."

I stare at him, anger and shock numbing my pain, and let out a disbelieving noise. "What?"

"We're going back to camp. You're hurt bad, a-"

I cut him off. "Percy, I'm fine, seriously. Just gimme some more of that ambrosia shit and I'll be good. Honestly." I stared at him pleadingly, praying that he would comply.

"No, Brooke, that's not how it works. Too much ambrosia will burn you up. Literally. You are _not_ fine, you are _not_ getting more ambrosia, and you are definitely _not_ going to New Rome."

I sighed and flopped farther onto Mark, nudging my face into the soft fabric of his sweatshirt. Then I remembered one last thing.

"What about the _'prophecy'_ , Percy?"

He went stiff and muttered something under his breath. "What?" I asked, but my tone was anything short of confused. More like venom, because I knew what he said _I knew_ he _lied_.

"I said, there _is_ no prophecy, Brooke. I lied, Chiron lied, _everyone_ lied, because we didn't know if we could tru-" He stopped short, clearing his threat and looking ahead of him from his perch at the steering wheel.

"Why? Because you couldn't _trust_ me? Because you thought I was _evil_? Your _sister_ , Percy?" I made a noise between a scoff and a laugh. "I looked up to you. The great 'Percy Jackson', savior and hero of Olympus. Who knew he had trust issues with his own family? Certainly not me, or his girlfriend, or his mentor, or, ooh, here's a good one: how about his own _father_?"

I knew my words stung. I was ranting because if I stopped talking I would cry. I would sob into my boyfriend's warm sweatshirt in front of my aunt, my _brother_ , who I couldn't stand to be around right now, but at this point I didn't care.

I took a shaky breath, both from held back tears and pain in my ribs. "Fuck you, Percy Jackson. Some brother you turned out to be." With that, I grabbed my phone, shoved my erabuds in my ears with the volume of my music turned up, and buried my face in the crook of Marks shoulder, hoping it would stifle my quiet sobs and sop up my tears.

* * *

 **shit. That got worse than I thought it would be, but it feels great to be back. I don't have a lot to say rn, but I hope everyone's school year has been going good since it started. Mine has been fine.**

 **Listening to: The Forgetting (bc Jasper in Deadland is too fucking good for me and I love it so much?)**

 **Watching: Parks and Recreation**

 **Eating: Nothing (I just ate a taco shell a few mins ago though does that count?)**

 **Drinking: Water**

 **feel free to review, it makes me feel good and motivated!**

 _ **Have a great day/night wherever you are!**_

 _ **~ Landlord**_


End file.
